Saving Him
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: When Star is kidnapped, Robin has to save her alone. But when Slade pulls a trick on Robin, poisoning him to harm on his command. Will Star's love be able to pull him out? RoSf. BB.Ra
1. The Start Of it All

A/N: Hi!! As you can all see, this is my first Teen Titans fic. But as you may note, I am not new to the writing world. Sorry to all my Zoids fans! I will not give up! I will be back, and I will keep updating my other stories, do not fear!!!!!!!!!! Ok, now that I have finished with that, onto the story. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans . . . but I wish I did!_

**_Saving Him_**

_Chapter One: The Start of it All_

_*****_

Robin . . . was he the only thing I could think of? I guess so, and I guess that was the reason I was able to bring him out of the dark. Out of Slade's powerful hands, and back to us. I, Starfire of Tamaran, am here to tell of this fight, for it was one of our most important and hardest, and it deserves to be known to everyone. This is when it began, on that dark winter night . . . 

The snow fell softly, and in small amounts onto Jump City. A city protected by a small band of super heroes and heroines known as the Teen Titans. This group consisted of 5 teenagers, who all stayed and lived in a large 'T' shaped building, on a small island just outside of Jump City.

Activity at Titans' Tower was pretty minimal at this late at night; after all, it was about 1 in the morning. If you were looking from outside, all you would be able to see was light shinning from one window, and the movement of shadow like images in another, larger window. 

If you looked closer, you would see that the room with the light shining through was the room of the Teen Titan leader, Robin, who was talking to the air around him.

"Another dead end, this is completely useless!" 

Robin slammed his fists down onto the table that was littered with different articles. If one was to look closer they would realize these articles all had one thing in common. The name 'Slade' appeared on each. 

Robin sighed, glancing at the clock near his untouched bed. Maybe it was time to call it a night. 

Pressing the button on the side of the door, it slid open silently as the light from his room flooded into the dimly lit hall. He closed the door behind him and made his way out to the kitchen area, realizing that he was hungry. After skipping out on dinner again, he wasn't all too surprised.

As he neared the living room, kitchen area, he took notice that the TV was on.

'_Who would be up this late watching TV?_' Robin wondered to himself as he made his way into the room.

Leaning over the couch, he spotted a sea of red hair. '_Starfire!_'

"She must have fallen asleep watching the movie." Robin whispered to himself as he gazed down upon her sleeping form.

Suddenly a breeze the floated through the room sent shivers down his spine. Looking around, he spotted a window in the large room that was completely open, exposing the cold night air.

"Who would open a window, especially when its below freezing outside, I highly doubt it was Starfire," Robin muttered as he went to close it, locking it tightly.

On his way back over, he grabbed a blanket that hung over a chair, bringing it over to the couch where Starfire still lay sleeping. Robin quickly unfolded it, placing it gently over top of her thin frame. 

"_Robin . . ."_ Starfire muttered softly in her sleep.

'_She's dreaming about me' _Robin concluded silently as he watched her body moved up and down with every breath. '_She's really worried about me.'_

Suddenly, a barely audible sound of footsteps reached Robin's ears as he quickly turned around, walking a few steps foreword.

"Who's There?" Robin demanded, as the footsteps grew closer, then all the sudden stopped. 

But as soon as that happened, a familiar, haunting voice reached Robin's ears from his right side.

"Working late again I see Robin."

"Slade," Robin growled as he whipped around.  And there, in all his evil glory, stood Slade, directly in front of the still sleeping Starfire. 

"We meet again Robin." 

"What do you want?" Robin asked, his voice rising.

"I think you know what I want." Slade replied, his tone patient as always.

Starfire suddenly began to stir as Robin and Slade glanced over at her. 

Starfire, unaware of Slade's presence, slowly opened her emerald eyes and glanced around taking quick notice to Slade, who was standing only and arms length away from her. 

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as Slade began to grin. 

Slade quietly and swiftly pulled out a small needle like object and stabbed it into Starfire's arm. 

"Now my dear, back to sleep with you." Slade whispered as Starfire lay back onto the couch, unconscious, but to Robin, it looked like he may have killed her. 

"SLADE!" Robin yelled, "What did you do to her?"

"Now Robin, there's no need for you to get all worked up, I've just put her back to sleep, that's all."

Robin growled as he lunged at Slade, who just moved out of the way. Robin stopped short of falling right onto Starfire's unconscious form. 

"Robin, you really should be a little more patient." Slade taunted as Robin lunged at him again. Slade just moved aside once again, right in front of Star's body.

"Stay away from her!"

"I see we will have to finish this another time."

"No, we will finish this now!"

"No, you see Robin, I've just obtained my objective." Slade quickly picked up Starfire's body, holding her in his arms.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Robin's eyes grew wide.

Suddenly, Slade pulled another object from his person. It appeared it be some small of bomb. But as it hit the ground, a bright light filled the room. 

When Robin was able to see again, Slade and Starfire were gone, and in the floor was a burned engraving, making it so Robin wouldn't be able to hide it from the other Titans. He quickly read the words allowed 

_Robin,_

_If you ever wish to see your beloved Starfire again, I suggest that you follow the exact directions on the map. I'll be waiting here for you. Come alone, or she will suffer for each person you bring along._

_Slade_

Robin clenched his teeth in anger as he quickly printed the map that was on the TV screen before turning it off. How could he have been such a fool? Slade's objectives were to take Starfire, with the knowledge that Robin would follow his directions, and Robin would have to be alone, meaning no interference from any of the other Titans, unlike at the Tower where he could be teamed up on.

Suddenly, the other 3 Titans burst into the living room, and amazingly, they hadn't heard the commotion earlier.  

"Robin, what happened?" Raven asked as she looked around the room, noticing a few knocked over things.

"Yah, Raven called us out here because she sensed some disturbance." Beast boy added as he also noted the few knocked over items.

"Star, wasn't in her room, do you know where she is Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade." Robin growled.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Slade, he was who you sensed, he came and took Star, and he left me this little message, that is well . . . now burned into the floor." Robin quickly showed the message to the trio as he brought the map on the huge TV screen once again.

"I can't believe him! How could he go so low as to take Starfire!?" Beast boy yelled, outraged as he finished reading the note.

"Because he wants me." Robin added quietly as the other three turned to look at him. 

"Well let me have the honor of blasting him to the next planet!! Cyborg emphasized his point by bringing his sonic arm gun.

"We need to control our emotions," Raven added her wisdom to the trio of boys. "Letting our anger take control is no way of saving Starfire, understand?"

"Yes." The three bowed their heads in defeat, knowing that Raven was 100 percent correct, getting worked up wouldn't solve a thing.

"So, Robin," Robin turned as he heard Beast Boy call his name. "Are you really going to go after Star alone?"

"I'd rather go alone, then risk her being harmed because I brought you guys along."

"We understand, don't we boys." Raven turned to face B.B. and Cyborg who nodded. 

"I need to go, now, before Slade has a chance to hurt her." Robin quickly nodded his good-bye and dashed quickly out the door before anyone could protest, holding tight to the printed out map.

"Robin! Wait!" Beast Boy yelled, about to go after him when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Beast Boy turned to see Raven shaking her head signaling for Beast Boy to allow Robin to be alone.

'_Hang on Star, I wont let him lay a hand on you.'_

*****

How'd you like the first chapter. Yah, I know, it wasn't all that great, but I promise it will get better, alright. It started out good, but then . . . it just kind of went downhill, but, you know. Now, if you would kindly leave me a review, telling me whether you liked it, or you hated it, or you just thought it completely sucked. And please, don't lie; I'm always up for help and the knowledge that my stuff is awful! Well, Thanks for reading!!!!!! 

Ja'ne,

Michiko


	2. Sleeping Beauty and Thoughts of Love

A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! You make me fell so welcome to the Teen Titans section! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!! SO look at the bottom, where I will thank each review personally! Well, as you all may note with my other stories, I don't update very much, which means, after a while, if you really want me to update, you have to really bug me, alright! Well, with that said, grab your popcorn . . . or ice cream . . . and settle down to enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Now if I owned Teen Titans, I highly doubt I would be sitting here typing right now._

Saving Him 

_Chapter Two: Sleeping Beauty and Thoughts of Love_

*****

It was almost morning by the time Starfire awoke. She stirred slightly before opening her emerald eyes to look around. 

"What trickery is this?" 

Starfire looked around at her surroundings, surprised that she had found herself in . . . well in her own room. But that was impossible, she could faintly remember seeing Slade attacking Robin, but everything else was a blur to her, why could she not remember? 

"How could I have ended up here, surely this is not my room back in the Tower."

Starfire quizzed herself as she looked around, noticing something quite different about this room that appeared to be her own.

'My room back at Titans Tower does not have a video camera to watch what I do.'

But as suddenly as Starfire had finished her thought, the door to the room slid open, and a familiar person stood in the doorway.

"Slade!" 

Starfire hissed out his name as he looked over at her. The two just stood there, staring at each other, Starfire's hate for the man in front of her evident in her eyes.

_'Why does he just stand there and stare at me?'_

"Slade, tell me why you have taken me away from my friends and home?"

Starfire's curiosity had gotten the best of her as she blurted out the question.

"My dear, only time and patience will tell."

Slade replied, calm as ever, taking a few steps towards the girl in front of him. Starfire quickly backed up with every step he took towards her, that was until the wall blocked her way as Slade stood above her.

"For you see, Robin will be here to get you soon, and all the pieces will finally be in place."

He quickly moved a stray piece of red hair out of Starfire's face before continuing, choosing his words wisely in order not to give the master plan away. Oh how she wanted to hit him!

"So do try to keep yourself out of danger, I wouldn't want Robin to come and find you a horrible bloody mess, not now anyway."

Before Starfire could ask what he had meant, she looked up, and he was . . . gone.

_'What does he mean, it will be quite easy for me to escape by using my starbolts to blast the thin metal of the door.'_

Starfire quickly tried to conger up some Starbolts but found she was unable.

"Why can I not create my Starbolts?"

"Starfire, did you really think that I would just allow you to escape that easy."

Starfire looked around wildly for the source of the voice that belonged to Slade, finding it was coming from a small speaker in the corner of the room. 

"What did you do to me Slade?"

"Though it appears you may have not noticed, but those bands that are wrapped tightly around your arm are injecting a very small amount of poison into your system, and as long as you have those on, your body will be too weak to produce any starbolts, or use any of your other powers for that matter."

"But how? I did not know any technology like this was available on Earth?"

Starfire looked down at her wrists, and sure enough a black band had been placed over her customary armbands, applying a little bit of pressure.

"It doesn't, but I have developed it just for this special occasion, I cant have you escaping before Robin gets here." 

Starfire sat back onto the bed softly, so many thought running through her head made it hard for her to concentrate, as her thoughts became a blur. 

*****

Slade watched from the control room as Starfire fell back onto the bed, unconscious once again. 

"Oh, silly me, must have forgot to mention that trying to over use your powers may result in energy loss, causing you to faint or pass out."

Slade chuckled evilly, now all that was left was to wait for Robin to rescue his Sleeping Beauty and get caught up in Slade's little trap. 

'And this time, I will succeed, and the Titans will be useless to help.'

*****

A mixture of rain and snow fell onto Jump City as Robin made his way through the near abandoned streets. Stopping inside a small doorway, he quickly pulled out the printed map, checking to make sure he was going the right way before heading back out into the freezing cold rain.

'Slade, how dare you go so low as to make Starfire bait for me, but as soon as I get there, you will be so sorry you even touched her.'

_'Wait a second, when did I start thinking like this, sure Star's my best friend, but am I really beginning to think of her as more?'_

"I don't have time to be thinking of this, Star's in danger, and I'm here thinking about her and how I might possible even be falling in love with her instead of trying to save her."

Robin shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he quickly ran down the street. If Slade has hurt Star in anyway, he was going to pay ten times the amount and that was a promise that Robin intended to keep.

*****

"Raven, why did you stop me, I want to help to save Starfire as much as Robin does."

Beast Boy asked curiously as Raven sipped on her Herbal Tea. 

"Its not that complicated Beast Boy, but incase you haven't noticed, Robin is in Love with Starfire, even though he may not realize it yet,  and this is something he has to do on his own, without our help, understand."

Raven looked sternly at Beast Boy who wore a look of complete shock.

"I had no idea, wow, this is something new."

_'Man, he is really dense isn't he?'_

Raven shook her head as he took her half empty cup and walked to her room while Beast Boy was deciding of ways to get Robin and Starfire together when the two arrived back at the tower. 

This was going to be a long day; she would need more herbal tea.

*****

_So, how was that chapter. Was it ok? Well, you can tell me when you leave me a nice review! And speaking of reviews . . . _

_Special Thanks to:_

_Mimi-Chan- Thanks for reading and thinking it was good! _

_Rebekah- Hey, I cant garentee anything, but I'll try to get more chapters up A.S.A.P, alright? Thanks for the review!_

_StarfireRox23-(sorry about that!!!) Thanks, I went and changed that, I had meant to put it as that in the first place! Thanks again!_

Kaiyotes- Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! 

_CrossSamurai- Thanks for not lying, lol! Thanks for the review!_

_Ummm . . .- I don't know what the /Ao thing is, but when you have your own character is /OC, ok! Thanks for reviewing!_

_AmaraAquilla Will Rule the Sun- YOU didn't have to beg, I was going to update soon anyway! Thanks for the review! And yes, you almost gave me a heart-attack!_

_Moezy-chan- I'll update as soon as I can, alright! Thanks for the review!_

_QueenDragonGoddess- You think its one of the best * **sniff **I feel loved! Thanks so much!!!!_

_Was that everyone? If not, just tell me and I'll put you in on the next chapter! Please Review and tell me what you thought!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again everyone!!!!!!!!_

_Bye-Bye for now!!!!_

_Michiko_


	3. The Vine Room

_A/N: Hey Hey!!!!!!! Well, I know I said that I don't update a whole lot, but I decided that since this was a fairly new story, and it is the first Teen Titans fic, I might update a little faster the first few chapters, and I also hit a little inspiration, and with my buddy Weasel (A.K.A.-Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome) by my side, together, we can come up with an awesome chapter! So it back and enjoy!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Um . . . not in this life, but maybe my next one!_

*****

 Starfire's eyes fluttered open. She shifted her gaze around the room, trying to remember where she was. Her features saddened as the memories of her arrival came flooding back. She could remember everything that had happened at the tower, and her arrival to where she was now. 

This place was horrible and it made her wish to cry, she needed to get out of here now before Slade did something to harm her.  

_'Robin . . . help me, please.'_

***** 

"So, Sleeping Beauty has awakened, but where is her Prince Charming? I would have figured he would have been here by now."

Slade sat in same place he had been only a few hours before. How much longer would it take until Robin would arrive?

'I've given him enough time, its time to take a bit of action to make sure that he learns being late is not taken as a light thing around here.'

"Hey, you." 

Slade pointed to one of the guards that stood right outside the security room door. The robotic guard acknowledged that he had heard his master by a slight nod of his head.

"Take the prisoner and meet me in the vine room, Do you understand?"

Slade watched as the robot nodded his head and raced out of the room.

"And now its time to have a little fun."

*****

A giant splatter of rain water landed on the map that Robin had unfolded in front of himself, cause the ink to run slightly down the paper, smearing as it came in contact with more ink.

"Great. Just great!"

Robin yelled in frustration. This was one of the many reasons he hated winter. The bitter cold and the lack of sunlight were also on that list. 

'I can't get distracted . . .I have to save Star. I just hope I'm not too late.'

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he rolled the map up and continued on his journey.

*****

Starfire glanced up as she heard the door opening. Fear of it being Slade, she pushed herself back onto the middle of the bed where, if it were him, he would have to reach to touch her.  

She looked up only to find one of those brainless robots, it was beckoning her to the door.

"You wish for me to come with you?"

Starfire asked as the robot nodded his head, pointing his hand laser at her.

'Should I go with him? I fear that if I do not, he will do me great harm with his laser.'

Starfire swung her legs over the edge of the round bed, making her way silently to the door as the robot grabbed tight to her arm, leading her down the long hallway. 

It was only another few moments before Starfire realized they had stopped in front of a large gray door with the words 'Vine Room' engraved on it.  

A small metal tap indicated to Starfire that the robot that had brought her here had knocked on the door.

"You may enter."

After hearing the voice from inside, the door-slid open as the robot roughly shoved Starfire inside the dark room before closing the door right behind her.

*****

Cyborg couldn't stop worrying about Robin and Starfire. That's why he was presently working on the T-car's electrical wiring. As long as he kept himself busy, he wouldn't be thinking about all the bad things that could happen to the two missing titans.

"I'm going to have you all fired up baby, so when Robin and Starfire come back we can all take a ride in you."

Cyborg prepared to connect the final wires together, but at this stage, even the slightest wrongdoing could cause an electrical surge. So he needed extreme precaution and concentration. And when your friends are in danger, is very hard to concentrate on anything, and thus, Cyborg had successfully created an electrical surge.

The tower's power flickered as the massive amount of power surged through Cyborg's body, causing him to go into a shut-down as many of his parts malfunctioned from to much power.

"Cyborg!" 

Beast Boy raced into the room, instantly knowing something was wrong when he noticed Cyborg wasn't moving. Raven floated over to see what was wrong.

"Many of his parts have been overloaded from the energy flow, resulting in a shut-down of his entire system. We need to get him to his room and reboot him as soon as possible." Raven stated blankly. 

She began to use her power to levitate the huge half-robot out of the garage and down the hallways to his room. At least repairing Cyborg would take their mind of Robin and Starfire.

*****

"Slade, I know that you are here. Show yourself!"

Starfire looked around the dark room seeing if she was able to sense where he was. A slight movement to her left caught her attention. But before she had a chance to move, a large, thick rope like creature had wrapped tightly around her, and lifted her high up in the air.

She screamed as many other ropes made of the same substance coiled around her body, snaking up around her neck. She struggled to get loose as the vines pulled tighter.

"Its no use for you to struggle, they will only let go on my command, and the more you struggle, the tighter they become."

Slade appeared to the right of Starfire as she glanced down, trying to ignore the bit of blood running down her arm where the ropes were to tight.

Ignoring his words, Starfire began to struggle once more as the ropes indeed became tighter, causing more blood to appear on her legs, and a small amount on her neck. The pain was so intense, and breathing became very hard.

"Down." Slade commanded. Instantly the vines brought Starfire down to eyelevel with Slade as she glared angrily at him.  

"You really shouldn't be angry at me. You can thank Robin for your predicament. If he had been here on time, then you wouldn't be suffering. I guess he didn't care about you after all."

Slade grinned as he noticed Starfire's face drop slightly.

"He will be here, and yes, I know that he cares! And what you say is wrong!" She cried out stubbornly. 

A few tears raced down her cheeks at even the slightest thought that Robin didn't wish to save her, Slade quickly wiped them away for her.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed venomously.

Slade grinned once again as a communicator on his arm began to vibrate, indicating that Robin had at last arrived. 

"Well, it is time to say good-night, I really don't wish to have any witnesses, it has been a real pleasure Starfire."

"What? What do you . . ." 

Once again taking out a small needle, he quickly shoved it into an exposed part of Starfire's arm, causing instant sleep. 

Slade quickly called off the vines as Starfire fell into his arms unconscious, a bit of blood running down where the vines had been way to tight.

He turned, exited the room, and made his way to the place he would greet Robin in only a matter of minutes. The time had finally come to set his plan into action.

*****

Robin stood outside of what appeared to be an old abandoned building. Silence filled the eerie air around the place. Seconds ago, he could have sworn he had heard what could have been screaming, but it suddenly stopped.

Robin quickly pushed open the door, ready in karate chop mode to kill anyone who was in his way. But what he saw could have easily sent anyone into a rage . . .

******

This chapter has been the product of both me and Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome (Weasel) and having been written at about 5 a.m. it might not be the best, but we were satisfied with our work. I also need to thank the Red Baroness for her editing help!  So, you may tell us what you think of it in a nice, lovely review! And once again speaking of reviews:

All my Thanks to: 

_Lesedi: Oh, and what are YOU going to do if I don't IM you once I upload this, huh? Glare me to death! Thanks for the review my friend!_

_Red Baroness: You didn't get this one cause . . . well . . . I was so excited, I forgot to send it to you. And you are proud of me! That was a comment that made my day! Thanks so much!!!!!_

_LuvestarXrobin: Yah, you bet great minds think alike!!!! Thanks so much for the reviews, here is the next chapter for you!!!!_

_Poptart (weasel)(Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome): We worked together and look what we've got!!!!!! It is so the shiznit!!!!!!! You really are my 'Partner in crime' Go Houston!_

_Love it: I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for thinking it was the best!_

_Ocdsugar: Thanks for thinking that my Robin/Starfire is better written then others! Its makes me feel good! Thanks for the review!_

_Silver Storm Dragon: Thanks for thinking my story is Groovy!  And here's the next chapter for you!!!!!!!_

_BunnyKat: Yes, a rule against cliffhangers would be so interesting. But, unfortunately there isn't one yet! Here's an update for you!_

_Moezy-chan: Don't worry; I'll add plenty of Raven/Beast Boy just for you and Poptart (she has been bugging me about it!)! And um . . . I'll try to update soon!_

_Kaiyotes: You think you know where the fic is going huh? Well I'm one of those authors who puts in a twist and didn't even see it coming myself, but thanks for reviewing, and at the end of the fic, we can see if you really knew and had guessed where it was going, okay!_

_Once again, if I missed you, just tell me and I'll fix it in the next chapter! Well keep reviewing! They make me feel wanted and loved!!!!!!! Thanks so much! Well I'm out!_

_Catcha Later!_

_Michiko!_


	4. The Price For Being Late and Healing a W...

_A/N: Hello! Oh my Goddess, I can't believe the amount of reviews I got for this past chapter. And I was so happy, I decided to update for all you lovely people. But thanks so much, I feel really special!!!! **(sniff)**Thanks so much!!!! Sorry for the little delay, I'm trying my best to be able to update my other Zoids fics and this one at the same time!! Well, without further ado, onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: Nope . . . _

_Chapter Four: The Price For Being Late and Healing a Wound._

* * *

  


****

**When being said that this 'something' Robin saw could send anyone into rage was a little wrong. But it was enough to send our masked friend into a rage big enough to do some pretty big damage. **

****

Robin's arms dropped limply to his sides as he spotted Starfire lying on the ground, the only above light that was on shone on her limp form. Robin could see blood on her arms and legs, but her face was hidden from view by her long red hair.

"Starfire!"

Robin raced foreword, almost within a few arms reach before a familiar evil villain stepped between him and his goal.

"Slade, what have you done to her?!"

Robin stood waiting for an answer as an uncomfortable silence fell through the room.

"You were late Robin, and I will not tolerate my new apprentice to be late. She was the one to pay the price for your lateness."

"It's called the weather Slade! And you specified no time in which I had to arrive!"

Robin yelled back, furious at Slade for harming Starfire for something so stupid that had nothing to do with her.

"Yes, I did specify a time, you were just too blind to see it. At the very bottom, it stated that you had approximately 12 hours at the most to arrive here to save your damsel in distress."**__**

****

Slade responded, patient as always with a smug grin on his face.

**'Everything is going just as planned, it's only a matter of time before he will become my apprentice.'**

Robin clenched his teeth in anger; Slade was going to pay big time for this, how dare he hurt Starfire for his mistake.

**'I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Star. This whole situation is all my fault.'**

A small moan drew both the attention of Slade and Robin the figure lying on the floor.

"Star!" Robin yelled, still mad at the fact that he couldn't reach her, her eyes flickered to his.

"Robin. . . .I knew you'd come for me. . ." She wanted to say more, but she once again returned to the comforting darkness that had a held of her moments before, consuming her pained filled body.

"How touching. It's just too bad that in a matter of time she wont be having you as her protector anymore."

"You can just kiss any thoughts that I would EVER become your apprentice 'goodbye'. I would never willingly become a follower of you."

"But you seem to be forgetting something. I possess that which is most valuable to you, and its not like she's indispensable."

As if on cue, about 20 of Slade's Robots appeared behind both Robin and Starfire, forming a complete circle around the three.

Robin looked around, counting, and thinking of a way to get Starfire and run before something happened to either of the two titans.

* * *

  


Raven and Beast Boy stood on opposite sides of Cyborg, who lay on the table in his room where he slept at night. Cyborg lay face down, and his back plates were open, exposing his metal insides so Raven and Beast Boy could work to fix him.

"All I need is to do is rewire a few things and then I'll be ready to plug him in to reboot him, and that should take just about all night. By then maybe Star and Robin will be back."

Raven said in a tone that was more hopeful than her normal dreary, monotone voice. But as soon as she'd used that more happy voice, the window in Cyborg's room shattered, as Beast Boy jumped back.

"Oh no, not again!"

Raven quickly raced over to Beast Boy. "You're not hurt right." Raven quickly checked Beast Boy over.

"Don't worry so much Raven, I'm fine. But since when did you begin to care?"

Beast Boy asked, curious as to what her response would be.

"What? Is it illegal to make sure that one of my team mates isn't injured because of something I did."

Raven asked as she began to pick up the bigger pieces by hand.

"Raven, why don't you let me do that while you finish fixing Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked as he bent down next to her and also began to pick up the pieces.

"Because it was my fault that the window shattered in the first place."

Raven said as she and Beast Boy both went for the same piece, their hands brushing together slightly. Raven quickly pulled away and blushed lightly.

**'Why did I begin to feel this way when my hand brushed against his?'**

"RAVEN! Are you ok?"

Beast Boy asked in alarm as Raven looked down and noticed she had been clutching a piece of glass to tightly, causing it to cut open the palm of her hand, making her bleed.

Beast Boy quickly grabbed her hand, causing her nerves to light on fire. "This is pretty deep, you must have really been thinking hard."

"Yah." Raven blushed and quickly looked away.

"You stay here, I'll go get something to bandage that up."

Beast Boy raced out of the room as a green cheetah before Raven could protest. As carefully as she could, she ripped off the bottom of her cloak, wrapping it around her hand.

**'I have to finish my work on Cyborg. Besides . . . if Beast Boy touches me again something else may explode, and this time it wont be the window. And I don't want Beast Boy to get hurt. Wait? When did I start to feel this way? When did I begin to care about Beast Boy so much?'**

With these questions weighing on her mind, Raven quickly went to work connecting the last few wires before closing Cyborg's metal plates. But as hard as she tried, her hand still throbbed with pain. Finding an outlet, Raven quickly plugged Cyborg in and as soon as she did, systems began to run again, telling Raven she'd fixed him properly and now she would just have to wait till he got up.

**'Man, I figured he would be back by now, I hope nothing happened to him.'**

Beast Boy quickly came back into the room, looking around for Raven, whom he found cradling her damaged hand where she sat in a chair along the wall.

"Sorry I'm a little late, with your healing powers we never need any of this stuff, and so I forgot where it was."

Beast Boy apologized as he looked at the bloody piece of cloak wrapped around her hand. He quickly raced over and grabbed her hand, pealing off the piece and tossing it to the ground.

"Let me bandage that properly for you."

With that, Beast Boy began to cleanse and bandage the wound with great care.

**'This is bad, I don't know how long I can control my powers. This is going to be a long night. Just keep Focused and don't loose control.' **

* * *

  


What's going to happen with Robin and Star, and what's with Raven's new feelings! You'll have to wait to find out!!!!!!!!!!! So tell me what you think about it.

And here's my special thanks to my reviewers:

Zs-Adun: Hey my friend. Its good to see a review from you! Thanks so much! And I'll try to update my Zoidian Blood fic soon, don't think I forgot about those!! ^-^ Thanks for the review.

Gohan-Chan: Evil Cliffies should die, but I'm just so good at writing them I cant help it. Thanks so much for the review! ^-^

Commander-cane-7: You know your review showed up twice, not that I'm complaining or anything. You'll panic into oblivion, that's pretty funny! No offense, I just read that and started laughing. Thanks so much for the review!^-^

Starfire fan: Thanks so much for the review, don't worry, I'll keep going. ^-^

Ummm . . .: Thanks for thinking my stories good. You need more huh? Well here's another chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Well-Well: Thanks for thinking I don't write like a lazy fool! You really think I have an interesting way of words? Yes, I will take your advice and try to work on the way Starfire speaks. Thanks so much for the review! ^-^

Red Baroness: Of course I am nice. I am the best person around. Not! Thanks for the review my friend!^-^

BlondeAngel: Thanks for enjoying and reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others! Thanks so much for reviewing! ^-^  
 

Ocdsugar: Where did I come up with the vine idea you ask. Straight off the top of my head, after all a sugar high will do that too you! Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!! ^-^

Silver Storm Dragon: Don't be upset!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

The Sage Of Story: You are so right! Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the detail tip, I'll try harder on that! ^-^

Neo Starfire: Thanks for loving it! And thanks for reviewing, here's an update for you!^-^

Cross Samurai: Thanks for meaning it, and thanks for reviewing!!!!!! ^-^

Queen Dragon Goddess: Thanks for thinking my story is good. I like dragons!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Kaiyotes: Yes, I am not alone!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^

Moezy-chan: I'm gald you loved it, thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^

And I'm sorry **StarfireRox23**, I'm so sorry about that! I went back and changed it! Sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, tell me what you thought of the chapter in a lovely review! Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Robin, who is this girl, and why does she call you 'pooh'"- Starfire           I lust love that quote! That last episode was the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja'ne,

Michiko


End file.
